Hello
by mikachuu28
Summary: Caspar Lee just moved into town. :) From the moment he transferred to school from South Africa, Katarina liked him. It started from a tiny little crush and now it has grown into something she can no longer control. It's the night of the first school dance and something exciting is going to happen :) (Gosh this summary sucks. I'm sorry guys. but PLEASE read. haha. this story is ba
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I apologize if it's terrible. It was a dream that I had recently. :)**

**If you want me to write more then tell me because I haven't exactly thought out the rest of the fanfic yet :P**

****Bee tee dubs... At my school, we have a Hello Dance and I don't know if other schools have it or not. If you don't, basically its just an opening dance for everyone of all grades to get together and have fun for the beginning of the school year. It's supposed to be the best dance of the year at my school but I made it sound terrible in this. :/ haha**

**••••••••••••••••••••••**

It was the day of the Hello Dance for my school. I heard from everyone that it supposed to be the funnest dance of the year and everyone was going to have the best time of their lives.

I was just dropped off by my parents in front of the gym, and while I began walking to the doors, I heard my mom yell behind me through the car window

"If you need anything, call us honey! We'll pick you up right away!" my mom yelled.

"Okay!" I replied back. I stood and watched as they drove off. When I couldn't see the car anymore, I was tackled by my three best friends: Kristin, Jaiden, and Lexy (but we call her Lux).

"KATARINA!" they all yelled.

"Hey gu-" before I could finish they piled me with compliments.

"You're really rockin' that dress.. AGAIN!" Kristin said, wearing a beautiful bright blue strapless dress with flats. She wore little makeup since her skin was naturally perfect and she had curled her dirty-blonde hair into gorgeous waves.

"Wow that dress... and those shoes? Just kidding! You look like a model!" Jaiden joked. She had a cream colored hi-lo beach dress on with lace designs and bright red stilettos that matched her straightened ginger hair that was pulled up with a red bow.

"GURLL, YOU LOOK FINEE" Lux exclaimed. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugs her body and shows off her curves. She curled her long brown hair into perfect curls and wore black heels.

"Um.. thanks guys?!" I replied.

_Did I really look that good? _I though to myself. I was wearing a simple dress that I had worn the year before to my 8th grade promotion dance. It had multi-colored flowers as the skirt part, layered and flowing in different directions and the top part was simple and black.

"I know Caspar will love it!" Kristin said, winking at me.

"Oooo Kat and Caspar," Lux said, making heart sign with her hands.

"Oh my gosh! Hashtag Kaspar with a K! Let's get it trendingggg. Hahaha!" Jaiden joked.

"Oh shut up! He hasn't even noticed me once ever since school started. All the 'populars' are hogging him now that he's the hot new kid," I replied with a sigh.

"Aww! One day, I'm sure you'll get together! It's FATE!" Lux said laughing.

"Kat and Caspar sitting in a tree! Doing stuff they shouldn't be. Starts with S and ends with X. OH MY GOSH THEY'RE HAVING SE-" they sang.

"Can you guys just be quiet so we can get in line? I don't want anyone to know I like him!" I said, trying to be serious but I cracked a small smile.

We walked to the back of the line, passing by everyone near the front. The doors weren't open yet and I could see the first person in line. It was Caspar. Since he was so tall, he stuck out like a sore thumb. My smile grew once he caught my eye. Jaiden, Kristin, and Lux noticed and started giggling like maniacs but immediately stopped once they saw something wrong in the picture...

Caspar was with three girls. Three girls whom I've hated for my nine years. They had been my bullies since Kindergarten and because of that I hated each and every one of their guts. However, at the same time, I envied them.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY THEN PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR SOMETHING TO TELL ME YOU DO :D THAT'D BE NICE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki is the perfect blonde with the perfect body. She's dated at least five guys in one month. She's always the heartbreaker, never the heartbroken. She's the 'leader' of the little clique... typical popular girl I guess.

Jaz is the brunette of the bunch with a normal body but the face of an angel. She flirts with every guy she sees, but she never hooks up with them. She's dated the same guy for four years since she's the only one of the three that believes in serious relationships.

Candy is the slut of the bunch. She's got dirty blonde hair with big boobs and a big butt. **(OMFG .)** She has probably slept with every guy in our school... and maybe even some girls. I guarantee she will grow up to be a Playboy bunny or something 'cause she is dumb as f*ck.

Caspar stood facing all three of them. They all wore extremely tight dresses that were way too short, showing they're perfectly tanned skin. He was telling them a joke while the girls were laughing and smiling at him.

My heart immediately dropped. Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I felt sick but I had to hold my emotions back. I knew this would happen. Caspar was good looking, and he was their new toy to play with.

Kristin, Jaiden, and Lux went silent. They all looked at me, searching for any hint of sadness. I stayed strong though.

"Guys… what are you waiting for? Come on!" I said, with fake excitement.

They gave each other a look of worry but I continued to walk to the back of the line, pretending like I didn't notice. Once we finally got into line, Jaiden met up with her boyfriend, Drew, who was on the hockey team. He wasn't the best player but he was pretty decent. He was older than us by a year and they had been together since he had asked her out to the homecoming dance last year. Jaiden was the only 8th grader who had been asked and all the girls were jealous. They hugged and kissed briefly and began to talk about their plans for later that night.

"Jeez… Jaiden and Drew are the cutest…" I muttered under my breath. I thought no one had heard until Kristin spoke up.

"Hey! What about me and Luke!? We're pretty cute!" she said, with a small grin on her face. She also had a boyfriend, Luke, who was freshman president. He was supposed to be at the front selling the tickets but he had not come out yet.

"Oh hailll no! Me and Harry are for sure the cutest! Plus, we've been together the longest!" Lux added. She and Harry had been dating since the beginning of 7th grade. I had to say they were pretty cute. But I hardly see them because they always run off to make out under the bleachers…

"Oh my gosh, Lux. All you and Harry do everyday is just suck faces and share your saliva. It's disgusting," Kristin said.

"No! Well... I mean… We're in love though!" she replied with a pout.

Just then, I could see Harry getting out of his parked car from behind Lux. He walked up, saw me watching, and held his finger up to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. When I understood, he immediately wrapped his arms around Lux and swung her around. She shrieked, not knowing who had grabbed her. He slowly put her down and she spun around and her face brightened up with a huge smile. He bent down to kiss her and Kristin and I looked at each other in disgust.

"Get a room you two! It's disgusting," Kristin said.

"I know. I hope that's not all you two do during the dance…," I added.

No answer. They obviously had heard us since they were only a foot away but they decided that breaking the kiss to answer wasn't important and they kept smooching. Kristin and I turned around to look at the front of the line to see that it had started moving, meaning that Luke was up there selling tickets. Right away, Kristin ran off to the front to see him, leaving me behind with Lux and Jaiden, who were too busy with their boyfriends.

"Ugh… great. I have a feeling this will be a LONG night," I said to myself with a sigh.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**Sorry this is short! I'm still updating. It's just that it was such a good place to end Chapter 2. IT FORESHADOWS SOME STUFF :3**

**I also just wanted to share my genius pairings with the couples.**

** My middle name is Kristin and another guy I fancy is Luke Brooks from the Janoskians. so i put them together.**

** I'm also a big fan of Emblem3 so I paired up Drew with Jaiden since Drew Chadwick wrote a song about a girl he knew name Jaiden.**

** And lastly, I paired up Lux and Harry to show my Directioner side :3 but obviously I love Caspar the best 3**


	3. Chapter 3

The dance was terrible. Well… to me it was. All my friends had ditched me for their boyfriends and I was left alone. To add to that, Caspar had not stopped talking to the three bitches and seeing him with them made my whole body feel weak and depressed. I had decided to go home early. So I exited out of the gym and sat on the curb to call my parents to pick me up.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes, honey? How's the dance? Everything okay?" she answered through the phone.

"Um... everything is alright. Just a bit boring. Do you think you can pick me up?"

"Oh dear. Sorry honey. Your dad and I are out in the middle of dinner and we can't pick you up until about an hour, babe."

"Oh… that's okay. I'll just wait here until then…"

"Sorry, honey! We thought you would be staying at the dance for a longer time."

"No mom! It's okay. I'm serious. I'll just see you later," I faked.

"Okay dear! Bye!"

"Bye…" I ended the call with a sigh.

"Right… 'If you need anything, call us honey! We'll pick you up right away!' " I said, mimicking what my mom had said earlier that night.

I didn't want to go back inside so I decided to just sit on the curb and play on my phone for a bit. About thirty minutes had passed and it was starting to get freezing cold. My patience was running thin.

_Gosh, its freezing and there is nothing to do! I just wish I had a boyfriend or something so I wouldn't be so alone._ I thought to myself. It wasn't fair. All my friends had amazing relationships with amazing guys and I had no one. Plus, the guy I liked was with the three people that I hated the most.

"God, where the hell are my parents!?" I screamed.

Obviously I expected no answer. All I heard was the loud sound of crickets in the distance, until a voice broke the silence.

"It was pretty boring huh?" the stranger's voice said. It had gotten dark so I could only see the silhouette of the stranger but I knew exactly who it was based on the South African accent. I froze. I felt a huge lump in my throat and I couldn't speak. It took a few seconds until I finally got a few words out.

"…uh… t-the dance? y-yeah.. it w-was," I stuttered.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. He seemed calm. It was like he was having a normal conversation with a friend, not with a random girl sitting on the curb.

"I… um… nothing really. My parents can't pick me up," I replied. My hands were shaking. I can't believe he was talking to me!

"Oh… I'm Caspar Lee by the way."

"Y-yeah. I know," I said with a small smile. Even though he couldn't see it because it was dark.

"Are you a freshman?" he asked.

"Yeah. You… uh… y-you're a sophomore right? You sure don't look like it. It's the… the height."

"Yes, I am! And it's the broccoli!" he said, laughing. [**Ehh get it? His tweet. :)]**

_Oh, that laugh. _I swooned, laughing along to his little joke.

"Are you okay? You're stuttering a lot… cold? You need my jacket?" he asked.

_Shit… he noticed. _I tried to talk normally but I still hesitated on some of my words.

"Um… yeah. A little cold… but I should be alright… thanks though," I lied. I wanted his jacket. But no, I couldn't. That would be weird.

"No, I insist! Here," he said. Walking over, taking off his jacket, and putting it over my shoulders. I got a terrible butterfly feeling in my stomach. His jacket was so warm, and it was full of the smell of hi cologne.

"... Thank you," I said quietly. I felt so weak with his jacket over my shoulders.

"No problem!" he replied.

"So I… uh…. saw you with those girls. Um, what are their names again? Nikki, Jaz, and… Mandy?" I lied. Of course I knew their names. Everyone did.

"Candy… It's Candy," he corrected. "They're cool. I mean… sometimes. They can get really annoying and too… uh... what's the word? Clingy! They're really clingy… I had to come out here to escape from them. Told them I was in the bathroom."

"Oh… I see," I said in deep thought.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute or so. None of us said anything. I didn't want to. I was too busy thinking about what he had just said.

_Did he not like them? He basically just said he didn't like them! My heart was beating so fast. Maybe I do have a chance with him! _I thought to myself.

But then it was like the devil heard what I thought because one of the three bitches walked out.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••**

**Last update of the day! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
